Genus and species: Rosa hybrida. 
Variety denomination: KEIshutoupi.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of groundcover rose plant named KEIshutoupi which was originated by me by crossing the variety KORsami (not patented), with an unnamed seedling.
The primary objective of this breeding was to produce a new rose variety having disease resistance, a compact plant but spreading habit, and good for planting in large containers.
The objective was substantially achieved, along with other desirable improvements, as evidenced by the following unique combination of characteristics that are outstanding in the new variety and that distinguish it from its parents, as well as from all other varieties of which I am aware:
1. Originality of flower color, being purplish pink with pinkish white centers;
2. Originality of flower shape, single and small;
3. Compact but spreading habit.
Asexual reproduction of this new variety by budding, as performed in Japan and Somis, Calif., shows that the foregoing and all other characteristics and distinctions come true to form and are established and transmitted through succeeding propagations.
KEIshutoupi has a different flower color and also has a more flat, spreading plant habit than either parent.
It differs from KORconta (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,637) in that KEIshutoupi has smaller flowers and foliage and is lower growing.